Of Stars And Men
by color me free
Summary: In the future, the First Order has won. The galaxy faces destruction, and only a handful of Resistance fighters remain. Although those events have come to pass, there is, perhaps, a chance to avoid this. Now, the time has come to challenge your fate.
1. Preface

Preface

Eighteen Years In The Future

The redhaired man's patience was wearing thin. He wore tired eyes and a bloody nose from the boy tied up in front of him. The boy reminded the man of his father. Defiant, difficult, and in the end, so wrong.

The man felt his head bobbing, doing everything he could to stay awake. The Supreme Leader would not want the boy to escape. Not that he would make it far, the wound in his stomach gave him an estimated hour.

The boy's eyes betrayed his fear. Fear of death, the man supposed. Or possibly of himself. _His father has probably told him everything._ The man thought, narrowing his eyes. Maybe he should just get the boy to talk now.

"Hux."

Hux's head snapped up after hearing the doors slide open. He stood up, turning around. "Phasma." He greeted the woman dressed in silver Trooper armour.

"Has he said anything?" Phasma asked. Hux shook his head. Phasma walked towards the boy.

"I suppose that the raid is going well?"

Phasma waited for a moment. "It is a celebrated day for the First Order." She said. Phasma removed her helmet and fixed her snake-like eyes on the boy. "The Resistance leaders Rey Kenobi and Ben Solo are dead, along with a large percentage of their troops."

"What… no…" The boy whispered. He tried to stand, slumping back to the ground instead. Hux knelt in front of the boy.

"Where are the Resistance hiding it?" He hissed.

The boy's eyes were wet and his shoulders shook. "...Mom… Dad…"

Hux stood up, grinding the heel of his boot against the boy's wound. He cried out. "Tell me where it is." He repeated, applying more pressure.

"I'm not... ah… telling you.." The boy forced out.

Hux, with no remaining patience, stood back up. "Phasma, I want the troops to round up and question every member of the Resistance. I'm going to report to Leader Snoke."

"What of the boy? Shall I dispose of him?" Phasma asked as she followed him out. Hux narrowed his eyes.

"This boy is the son of our old friend. That means he deserves special treatment. Leave him there and lock the doors. He can die being closer to his father than ever."

"And his sister?"

"If they find her, I want her dead. Is that clear?" Hux responded. Phasma nodded. "Yes sir."

As the doors close, the boy let the tears he had been holding in flow freely down his face. He was scared, and he was alone.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

32 Years Ago

It started not long after the first cries. The first cries of a baby. Leia was holding the bundle, the boy she named Ben, in her arms. Han was laying next to her, whispering to Ben. Luke stood in the back of the room, smiling.

He had been having dreams of a masked figure with a red lightsaber, and a planet that resembled the Death star. He didn't know what they meant, but he was sure that they were just dreams. Surely just dreams.

Ben's cries touched Luke's heart, he was happy for his sister, and relieved that she did not share their mother's fate.

"Come on, Luke, get over here!" Leia said and gestured for him to come over. He smiled and took a few steps forwards.

"Benny, this is your uncle Luke." She whispered and the baby opened his eyes. They were brown, like Leia's, and wide.

"Hey there little man." He said.

Luke felt a strange feeling of uneasiness. He was sure it was just worry for his sister, but as it lingered, he started to think that maybe, it was something else. Luke turned to cast a glance behind his back.

A shadow moved.

Luke narrowed his eyes. "Leia, Han, I'm going to find food. I'll be back in a few minutes." He said, opening the door without waiting for a response.

The figure, one that Luke had briefly seen in his dreams, was standing at the end of the hall. "Hey!" He called and started towards the figure. The figure cast a glance behind their back and took off running. Luke started to run after him (or her). He noticed that they were getting closer and closer to the exit of the medical facility.

Luke tried to reach out the Force only to find a barrier.

 _So they're Force-Sensitive._ He thought.

Finally, the figure slowed to a stop inside an empty room.

Luke hovered his hand over his lightsaber, cautiously edging forward.

"Who are you." He asked. The figure turned around. It was a woman, dressed in robes that bore strong resemblance to that of the old Jedi. Her black hair was pulled up into three buns and a mask covered her eyes and upper face.

"Listen and listen well, Luke Skywalker." The woman said.

"How do you know my name?" Luke asked. The woman ignored him. His eyes caught a lightsaber at her side.

"What's that?" Luke slowly reached for his saber, and the woman held her hand out.

"I'm not here to fight, I have a warning."

Luke slowly moved his hand from his saber. "What is your warning? The galaxy is at peace, the only threats are pirates." Luke said.

The woman's mouth set in a tight line. "It's not going to stay that way. The future lies in desolate ruin and is on the verge of destruction. And it's all going to start with him."

Luke opened his mouth to ask who "him" was. At least until he realized…

"Ben." He murmured. The woman nodded.

"But how-"

"I cannot tell you more than I have. Walk well, Luke Skywalker, until we meet again." She said and turned to leave.

"Who are you?" Luke asked.

"You may call me Bastila."


End file.
